


Arcade Prize

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Arcades, Gags, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kenny decides to go to the new Arcade with his friends. But, he didn't know that the Arcade owner likes to play with a few joysticks himself.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Original Character(s), Kenny McCormick/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Arcade Prize

The sound of a crowd could be heard slowly fading away. Parents were gathering their children, children who came as groups were saying bye to each other. It all seemed like normal closing hours. It would be normal if the owner wasn't a serial rapist.

The room he was in was lit by one monitor screen. It was bright enough to light the while room. The camera on the screen was pointing to the front of the building. He watched as the final employee left the building. Turning around to lock it up. Low grunts and slapping sounds could be heard as all this took place.

The owner eyed the camera as he swiveled his hips, grinding his cock inside the small from under him that was gagged and tied up. He grumbled as the employee walked off the camera.

The owner gripped the orange coat the boy was wearing. He tugged the hood down to reveal a young blonde, his eyes swelling with tears. His vocals gave out a while ago, he was just fucking a limp body at this point.

Seeing the boy's face made his cock swell with with excitement. He couldn't control himself any longer. He bucked wildly into the boy, screaming at the top of lungs. Everyone was finally gone. He could do what he wants at this point.

The boy's hole was driving him crazy. He flipped the boy on to his back and ripped his coat off. He rubbed his hands up and down the soft 10 year old flesh. He gripped the boys young cock and began to stroke him in quick pace.

This brought new light to Kenny's eyes. He started to scream against the gag once again. He began to get physical, hitting and punching the older male, or at least trying to. The male pinned his wrists down with his free hand. Making his jerk the young boy faster.

Speeding up his own thrusts in time with his hand. He loved it when they fought. He continued to toy with the boy throughout the night. Cumming several times throughout his session. The excitement the boy brought him was special. So special the owner didn't stop until the arcade was open again the next day.


End file.
